How About a New Bed?
by essential-ginger
Summary: Alfred decides to get a new bed, but Arthur doesn't seem to pleased about it. Oneshot, USUK. Rated T suggestive...ness.


**AN: **Thanks for checking my fanfic out, guys.~ c: This is my first fanfic in years, so it might not be all that great. Still, I hope it's good enough for your enjoyment, so enjoy!

The ash blonde stood next to his partner with a wide grin on his face, his expression filled with triumph as he gazed at the new gain. He glanced over at his less-than-amused partner and frowned, a dark eyebrow raising.

"Huh, Iggy, what's wrong? You seem kind of pi-"

The shorter nation grumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms, glancing up at the American angrily. "Of course I'm pissed. We've had that bed for years, you twit. You know that!" Arthur took a small breath, letting it out in the quietest sigh. "And now we've got… this." Alfred blinked and looked down at the blonde again, examining his expression.

"H-Hey. It's not like it's gone forever. I just shoved it into the storage room, that's all!" The taller let out a loud laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, with this bed, it's like… softer, dude." He crossed his arms and nodded in approval to his own statement. "It's better, too. Because when we… y'know…" He grinned and let out a small chuckle, a small tint of pink coming onto his cheek. Arthur raised a thick eyebrow and frowned.

"What difference does it make where we 'y'know'? A bed is still a bed. We've even done it in the bathtub when you decided to break into my home, you stupid git! Don't bring up unneeded pieces of information if you can't back them up…!" He made a small 'humph' and turned his head away, his face turning more intensely red than the other's.

Alfred frowned and turned his head away quickly, biting his lip for a moment. Turning towards the other after a few moments, he chuckled and grabbed him by the shoulders with a wide, seductive grin. The Englishman's bright green eyes widened, and he was shoved down onto the soft mattress. His face turned a deeper shade of red as he tried to squirm and shove under the powerful nation.

With a carefree laugh, Alfred rolled off of the other and nodded. "I bet that felt a lot better than when I pushed you down on our old bed. That thing was really stiff!" Whining, the American stuffed his face into one of the pillows, lifting his head the slightest bit after a few moments. "You know, it'd also be really good for when we…"

Arthur watched the single piece of hair that was sticking up move on top of his lover's head move along with the movements of his head with a bored expression. He nodded as he pretended to listen to whatever erotic speech the American was giving at the moment. Frowning inwardly, the Englishman tilted his head, his fingers poking and prodding at the mattress to get a feel for it. The smallest frown showed on his face when he realized that the younger nation was right, and that the bed was, indeed, more comfortable than the one before.

The fact that Alfred had been right made the man squirm. Now was the time when he would say something along the lines of what the younger man himself had said. Something like 'what is this, I don't even-'.

"... and when when we finish up, it'll be _real_ easy to clean up, because the man at the store said there were sheets that were like, stain resistant or somethin'!" The American finished proudly as he crossed his arms with a nod. Arthur blinked to attention and frowned.

"That's disgusting, you idiot." He muttered, raising a thick eyebrow once again. Honestly, Arthur loved his partner, but sometimes he was so ungentlemanly it made the Englishman want to ram his head into a wall. Several times.

Alfred shrugged, leaning over to the shorter man and leaning his head on his shoulder. He flashed Arthur a bright, energetic smile and kissed the base of his neck, earning a squeaking noise from the Englishman.

Pleased by the squeak, Alfred began unbuttoning his partner's shirt. Arthur gasped and bit his lip, turning a bright red as the tall American leaned down and began nibbling, sucking, and kissing his neck. Giving in to temptation, the blonde tugged on Alfred's shirt and grinned.

Damn, that bed really did make this more comfortable.


End file.
